Meet in Hospital
by leebonbonie
Summary: YUNJAE, GS, 2shoot..END/ dia tidak memakai kaca mata lagi/ Apa ini namanya ketertarikan yang muncul pada pandangan pertama?/ apa aku harus memanggilmu oppa?/ Yunho adalah perawat magang. Jaejoong sakit dan Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit
1. Chapter 1

"Meet in Hospital"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance and Sad

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum aka Key, Park Yoochun, Park (?) Seulgi, Lee Jinki aka Onew, ETC.

Length : 2shoot. 1 of 2

Rated : T-M (for words)

Warning: GS (genderswitch), typos bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD probably, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

THANKS BEFORE

summary : aku takut/ jangan khawatir sayang/ gwaenchana?/ Jaejoong terpesona dan lupa dengan tujuanya/Yunho adalah perawat magang. Jaejoong sakit dan Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit.

..

Hari itu sebenarnya cerah. Cerah yang tidak menyiksa, dalam artian tidak terik maupun membakar kulit. Terbukti dari tangkai pohon yang bergoyang seirama dengan angin yang menghembusnya.

Tetapi seorang gadis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tidak merasakan suasana hati yang cerah secerah awan. Ia sedang merenung, memikirkan segala sesutu yang selama ini di rahasiakannya. Dirinya sedang resah dan kebingungan dengan jalan dan penyelesaian yang kali ini terlihat buntu di otaknya.

Kim Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa di dalan perutnya ada yang aneh, terasa keras dan seperti ada yang mengganjal. Jaejoong tentu ketakutan dengan fakta bahwa ada penyakit yang serius yang akan ia alami.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menebak apa sebenarnya yang ada di perutnya itu. Sempat ia menyangka jika dirinya hamil. Tapi itu sesuatu hal yang mustahil. Ia adalah siswi menengah atas yang bahkan belum pernah pacaran ataupun sedang menjalani hububgan berpacaran. Jadi dari mana bisa hamil.

Ia sempat bergidik saat pikiran paranoidnya melintas, membayangkan dirinya hamil karena disetubuhi oleh makhluk halus. Tetapi Jaejoong menggeleng keras. Pikiran seperti itu sangat bodoh menurutnya.

Jaejoong tentu tidak berani mengatakan tentang keadaannya pada orang tuanya itu. Jaejoong takut dan ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya sedih mendengar kabar buruk darinya.

Jaejoong berbaring mengamping dengan tangan yang menyatu dan di tindis oleh kepalanya. Air matanya meleleh membayangkan segalanya. Ia sedang berpikir jika penyakitnya adalah penyakut kanker.

Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya perlahan. Air matanya kembali menetes, tapi kali ini dengan skala banyak.

Jaejoong memiliki keluarga yang sederhana. Ada dia dan adiknya yang masih sekolah dasar berumur dua belas tahun di tingkat akhirnya dan kedua orang tuannya. Ibunya hanyalah ibu rumah tangga dan ayahnya adalah pekerja kantoran surat kabar.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Jaejoong merahasiakan keadaannya dari orang tuanya. Tetapi Jaejoong mulai takut dengan awal-awal minggu ini karena sudah ada perbedaan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dulu ia merasa tidak ada perbedaan pada dirinya dan ia hanya memilih diam dan membiarkan perutnya seperti itu saja. Pikirnya mungkin hanya penyakit lewat yang akan segera sembuh. Minggu-minggu ini ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pencernaan lancarnya. Keluar darah saat ia membuang air besar. Jaejoong begitu ketakutan denganitu. Ia pikir ia akan mati.

Sekolahnya sedang libur. Dua minggu kepala sekolah berikan untuk merenovasi halaman sekolah yang sempat kejatuhan tiang besar sehingga mengakibatkan sedikit hancur dan berantakannya lapangan serta taman sekolah. Jaejong merasa lega akan itu, ia jadi mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan permasalahannya sendiri.

Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan memendam semua ketakutan dan keresahannya ini sehingga akhirnya ia bangkit dari tidurannya untuk menghampiri eommanya yang mungkin ada di dalam kamar atau di belakang rumah yang biasa Jaejoong ketahui eommnya sering merawat bunga mawar merah, putih dan bunga anggreknya. Jaejoong sudah menetapkan bahwa ia harus mengatakan keadaannya pada eommanya saat ini. Hatinya sudah tidak tahan memendam semuanya.

Jaejoong keluar kamar dengan langkah perlahan. Ia sudah berusaha membuat wajahnya kembali ceria seperti biasa. Bekas air matanya sudah ia hapus dan basahan bulu matanya juga sudah ia lap dengan tisu.

Jaejoong menengok-nengokkan kepalanya memutari sisi rumahnya untuk mencari eommanya. Dan benar perkiraannya, eommnaya sedang di halaman belakang memotong semak belukar ataupun rumput liar yang ada di sekitar tanaman bunga mawar.

"eomma!"

Mrs. Kim menoleh mendengar anaknya memanggilnya. Ia menghentikan aktivitas memotongnya sebentar dan melepaskan gunting tanamannya.

"waeyo Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Matanya bahkan sudah berair saat membayangkan wajah sedih eommanya yang akan ia lihat nanti.

"aku ingin bicara"

Mrs. Kim mengerutkan alisnya hampir menyatu. Merasa bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya yang terlihat berbeda dan ragu-ragu.

"ada apa Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan mengajak eommanya masuk kedalan rumah.

Jaejoong ternyata mengajak eommanya ke dalam kamarnya. Mereka duduk di atas single bed milik Jaejoong. Setelah merasakan eommanya duduk disampingnya, seketika itu juga Jaejoong langsung terisak ketakutan dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mrs. Kim terkejut saat mendengar Jaejoong menangis tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Joongie? kau kenapa?"

"eomma.. aku takut!"

"waeyo?"

"aku sakit eomma"

Mrs. Kim merasa kebingungan dengan Jaejoong sekarang.

"katakanlah pada eomma, ada apa sebenarnya ini?!"

"aku sakit eomma. Perutku terasa tidak biasa. Ada yang aneh di sini" Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya pada perutnya.

Mrs. Kim mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada perut Jaejoong dan merasakan perut Jaejoong yang keras seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal. Ia memandang bingung pada Jaejoong.

"bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?" katanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia ketakutan saat memikirkan anaknya akan sakit.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya lepek basah."aku tidak tahu eomma"

Mrs. Kim memeluk putrinya dan menghapus-hapus punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"tidak apa, itu bukan apa-apa. Kita akan periksa ke dokter besok. hm?"

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar nada menenangkan dan lembut dari eommanya. Tidak dapat di pungkuri, ia merasa bebannya yang selama ini ia tanggung sedikit terangkat saat sudah memberitahukannya pada eommanya. Mungkin appanya akan di beritahu oleh eommanya nanti dan Jaejoong harus bersiap jika appanya akan marah padanya.

Jaejoong merasa appanya adalah orang yang mempunyai emosi naik turun. Sebenarnya tidak kasar atau main tangan saat marah, appanya hanya marah dengan bentakan yang nyaring ketika emosi terhadap sesuatu. Itu Jaejoong buktikan saat ia pernah menginap di rumah temannya karena kerja kelompok dan ia lupa memberi kabar pada orang tuanya. atau ketika ayahnya mempunyai masalah dikantornya dan akan melimpahkan emosi pada keluarganya. Walaupun sangat jarang menunjukkan sikap seperti itu, Jaejoong menganggap appanya itu mengerikan dengan emosi bagai angin badai.

..

..

Pagi ini Jaejoong dan eommanya sudah berencana memeriksakan kondisi Jaejoong ke rumah sakit.

Adiknya Changmin merengek ingin ikut untuk menemaninya tapi ia tidak dibolehkan oleh Mrs. Kim karena harus sekolah.

Changmin sebenarnya belum terlalu menegerti dengan penyakit yang Jaejoong alami, yang Mrs. Kim beritahukan hanya Jaejoong itu sakit diperutnya, tetapi Changmin tetap merasa khawatir saat mendengar Jaejoong akan menginap dirumah sakit karena penyakitnya. Otak pintarnya memikirkan jika penyakit Jaejoong adalah penyakit yang cukup parah.

_'noona, cepatlah sembuh! ne? minnie akan menemani noona nanti di rumah sakit'_

_'ne minnie, kau juga jangan sampai terlalu khawatir pada noona, noona pasti segera sembuh'_

_'ne noona annyeong! minnie berangkat dulu bersama appa!'_

Appanya sudah di beritahu eommanya tentang kondisinya kemarin malam. Mereka seperti melaksanakan rapat keluarga -tanpa Changmin- dengan suasana yang menegangkan dan aura yang mencengkam. Jaejoong sudah ketakutan dengan wajah resah saat melihat wajah appanya yang tegas serta memandang ingin tahu padanya dan Mrs. Kim. dan setelah Mrs. Kim memberitahukan semua permasalahan, Mr. Kim hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah sedih pada anaknya. Pikirnya cobaan sedang mengujinya dan ia harus menyikapinya dengan tenang dan kepala dingin.

Jaejoong dan eommanya sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.

"eomma aku takut"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat penuhnya rumah sakit dengan orang sakit yang merintih ataupun darah. Jaejoong bukannya takut dengan rumah sakit ataupun orang sakit, ia hanya ketakutan dengan pemeriksaan yang akan ia lakukan nanti dan juga hasilnya.

"gwaenchana Joongie"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan. Rasanya berat melengkahkan kakinya untuk mengetahui kenyataan penyakit yang ia derita.

BRUKK

Jaejoong terdorong kedepan ketika seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Beruntung dirinya tidak sampai terjatuh.

"aduh" seru Jaejoong saat bahunya terasa sakit saat terdorong dengan keras tadi.

Jaejoong memandang kedepan, eommanya jauh berjalan didepannya dan tidak menyadari Jaejoong tidak ada didekatnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal, ia berbalik untuk melihat orang yang mendorongnya itu.

"ah jwaesonghamnida, aku tidak sengaja! Gwaenchana?" Kata orang yang menabrak Jaejoong panik.

Jaejoong memadang lekat orang yang menabraknya itu. Lelaki tinggi dengan seragam yang biasa Jaejoong lihat digunakan untuk orang yang bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit itu memakai kaca mata baca yang bertengger di wajahnya, terlihat beberapa peluh disana. Bibir hati Lelaki itu tersenyum meminta maaf padanya.

'tampannya' batin Jaejoong terpesona.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "ne gwaenchana"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan larinya saat Jaejoong berkata baik-baik saja. Ia juga sudah berpamitan dan sekali lagi meminta maaf sebelumnya pada Jaejoong.

Melihat lelaki itu hampir saja membuat Jaejoong lupa dengan tujuannya dan eommnya sebelum eommanya memanggilnya dan menarik tangannya dengan omelan yang menggerutu karena ia yang malah menghilang sendirinya.

..

..

Sebelum berlari jauh, Yunho menyempatkan menghentikan larinya untuk melihat yeoja yang baru saja ia tabrak itu. Sekedar melihat apakah yeoja itu masih di tempatnya atau sudah tidak ada disana. Dan yang mata musangnya liat, yeoja itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana, kaki panjangnya pun melanjutkan larinya lagi. Unit UGD kekurangan orang dan dia disuruh untuk segera membantu disana.

Baru saja dikonfirmasikan oleh pihak pemegang konfirmasi rumah sakit jika ada kecelakaan beruntun di dekat persimpangan jalan utama R1 yang berjarak dua kilo meter dari keberadaan rumah sakit yang Yunho tempati.

"Yunho-ah! segera-segera! disini disini, bantu bawa ke ruang UGD!"

Yunho mengangguk dan bergegas mengeret kereta pasien untuk digiring ke ruang UGD bersama perawat lainnya.

..

..

Wajah Jaejoong langsung pias, redup tak berseri ketika mendengar diagnosis dari Dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya itu. Matanya sudah memanas dengan air mata yang akan meluncur jika saja ia mengedipkan matanya, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, Jaejoong langsung mengelap ujung kedua matanya dengan kedua jari tengahnya.

"Ini masih bisa diatasi dengan operasi secepatnya, apakah Ibu sudah mendaftarkan anak anda untuk dioperasi?"

"belum, saya akan mendaftarkan hari ini. Terima kasih Kim Uisa"

Mrs. Kim berkata terima kasih pada Dokter kandungan tersebut dan berlalu keluar dengan membawa serta Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu syok.

Kim Jaejoong

17 tahun

Diagnosis : TUMOR JINAK

..

..

Mrs. Kim merasakan dirinya begitu sedih mendengar anaknya menderita penyakit berbahaya seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya, jika ia menangis sekarang tidak diragukan jika Jaejoong juga akan menangis, mungkin sangat parah dengan suara pilu yang begitu menyayat hati.

"tidak apa joongi sayang, itu akan sembuh, kau tak perlu takut, kau akan segera di operasi. Jangan khawatir sayang."

Mrs. Kim meraih tangan anaknya yang dari tadi hanya terdiam di dalam taxi yang kini akan membawa mereka untuk pulang.

Air mata Jaejoong akhirnya meluncur begitu saja saat merasakan pegangan eommnya yang juga terasa bergetar di tangannya. Pasti eommanya begitu khawatir padanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk menghadap eommanya, mencoba tersenyum tenang walau wajahnya sudah teraliri oleh air matanya.

Mrs. Kim ikut meneteskan air matanya dan langsung memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat.

..

..

Dua hari terlewat dengan Jaejoong yang masih selalu dan akan selalu bersedih jika mengingat penyakitnya. Wajahnya seolah tak memiliki kebahagiaan lagi.

Jaejoong tahu, eommanya selalu memberikan senyum menenangkan untuknya agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu khawatir, tetapi Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk tidak bersedih dan khawatir, ia juga tidak bisa membalas senyun eommnya dengan senyum ceria yang biasa ia lakukan. Hatinya masih sangat pedih. Ia ketakutan.

Hari ini Jaejoong pergi kesekolah karena libur selama dua minggu sudah berakhir.

Seperti biasa, sahabatnya bernama Key akan menyambutnya dengan heboh ketika ia datang. Dan sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada eommnya, ia memberikan sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat sedih.

"ya jaejoong-ah! kau kenapa sih! tak bersemangat sekali" Key merengut saat melihat Jaejoong tidak meresponnya juga dengan keceriaan.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Key mengangkat satu alisnya "kau kenapa?" tanyanya seraya sedikit berbisik pada Jaejoong, ia merasa khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang memang minggu-minggu ini selalu terlihat pucat dan cepat lemas.

"datang bulan"

key menggaruk alisnya dengan telunjuk tangannya. Berpikir, yang ia tahu Jaejoong itu tidak pernah sakit perut saat datang bulan tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu lemas. Tetapi Key mencoba memahami mungkin memang kali ini Jaejoong kesakitan sama seperti dirinya yang akan selalu kesakitan saat datang bulan.

"hmn oke istirahatlah"

"Yak Jinki! kenapa kau menarik ikat rambutku!" Key langsung berlari mengejar Jinki saat Jinki, teman sekelas yang selalu jail padanya itu menarik ikat rambut yang ia kenakan sehingga rambutnya terurai panjang sekarang.

Jaejoong menyesal sebenarnya berbohong dengan sahabatnya itu, tapi ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk membuat Key yang cerewet dan kelewat ceria itu diam. Jadi perkataan itulah yang ia gunakan.

..

..

"ah lelahnya, akhirnya kita bisa bersantai juga"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan temannya itu. Akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien tambarakan dan mereka sebagai perawat yang masih magang tentu juga sangat sibut mengurusi kerepotan rumah sakit teehadap pasien.

"ah kau, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Seulgi?"

Yunho tersenyum miring mendengar itu, ia sudah mendengar gosip itu dari perawat-perawat yang tidak sengaja ia dengar sedang bergosip.

"tentu saja tidak Chun!" Yunho tersenyum kecut, ia jelas sangat menyangkal itu. Park Seulgi adalah perawat yang ia tahu sangat mencari muka kepadanya. Genit menurutnya dan tentu saja bukan tipenya.

"oh, aku kira gosip itu benar"

Yunho hanya menangapi itu dengan mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Entah siapa yang menyebar gosip tak jelas itu. Mungkin Yunho perlu mengklarifikasi nanti. Hanya jika perlu.

"Yunho-ah!"

Yunho dan Yoochun yang saat itu sedang berdiri didepan meja jaga pasien menoleh saat mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

Seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka dengan pakaian yang umumnya dipakai para perawat lain, hanya saja pakainya terlihat kentat di pakainya. Tersenyum dengan lipstick cerah.

"ne Seulgi-ah, waeyo?"

Seulgi tersenyum manis mendengar Yunho yang membalasnya, Yunho yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia dan selalu bersikap baik padanya. Sebenarnya ia tahu Yunho itu tidak hanya bersikap baik padanya, tetapi juga pada yang lain pun ia selalu bersikap baik.

"aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama, kau bisa?"

Yoochun yang dari tadi tidak dihiraukan oleh Seulgi hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat konyol saat ia memonyongkan bibirnya kecut karena tidak disapa dan tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh yeoja itu. Bukan ia menykukai Seulgi, ia hanya mengaggap mereka adalah teman seperawat sehingga bukankan lebih baik mempererat pertemanan dengan saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Yunho tersenyum lucu melihat wajah Yoochun yang konyol seperti itu.

"ah em Yoochun? kau mau ikut tidak?"

Seulgi merengut saat mendengar Yunho malah mengajak orang lain, ia padahal hanya ingin makan berdua bersama Yunho.

"boleh" Yoochun tersenyum miring.

"oke seulgi-ah, kita bisa berkumpul di kantin rumah sakit nanti, kurasa lebih rame lebih baik! aku akan mengajak yang lain nanti"

Seulgi tambah merengut dan memaksakan senyumnya menyetujui usul Yunho.

"Yun! aku harus bertugas sekarang! aku duluan oke!"

"tunggu chun! aku juga akan bertugas! Seulgi-ah, kami harus bertugas dulu. Annyeong!"

Seulgi lagi-lagi tersenyum masam dan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membalas Yunho yang sudah duluan pergi bersama Yoochun.

Seulgi menghela nafanya lelah, kenapa Yunho tidak tertarik padanya, seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan Yunho seperti laki-laki lain yang ia goda.

..

..

Hari ini Jaejoong izin sekolah karena harus periksa keadaannya kerumah sakit. Empat hari lagi ia akan mulai masuk rumah sakit dan melakukan persiapan untuk operasinya. Dan hari ini juga ia akan meminta surat izin dokter untuk sekolahnya nanti.

"eomma, operasi itu mengerikan atau tidak?"

Mrs. Kim menoleh memandang pada anaknya yang sedang meminta jawaban darinya.

"Dokter di rumah sakit itu semuanya hebat-hebat, kau tak perlu khawatir" di akhir katanya ia memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh. Ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

"pasti dari Key" serunya menebak.

Jaejoong mengambil handphonenya dan membuka pesan masuk itu, dan benar tebakannya. Key menanyakannya kenapa ia tak masuk. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat isi pesan Key yang sangat menunjukkan betapa rewelnya gadis itu.

_'aku hanya pergi kerumah sakit untuk periksa. tidak perlu khawatir'_

_'kau sakit apa? pakai main rahasia saja denganku! huh!'_

_'hanya periksa, cerewet sekali sih?! Key-ah, kau membuka handphone saat pelajaran?'_

_'aish kau ini. aku kan cuma bertanya! hmm kau benar! sekarang pelajaran Junsu ssaem dan aku sangat kebosanan!'_

_'kau harus berhenti sekarang! jika ketahuan kau akan di hukum mengepel lantai kamar mandi siswi! kau mau?!'_

_'haha! kau benar! kita pernah dihukum sekali saat itu! baiklah aku berhenti, Annyeong!^^v'_

_'Annyeong :)'_

Jaejoong terkekeh di akhir percakapannya dengan Key. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan belum menemukan eommanya datang dari menghampiri teman lamanya tadi yang duduk sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat duduknya. Jaejoong kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat perawat-perawat yang berlarian. Terlihat sibuk dengan pasien yang mereka bawa dan tangani.

Jaejoong mulai kebosanan saat ini, kalau tahu eommanya lama bernostalgia dengan kawannya, ia akan lebih baik tidak menyuruh Key menghentikan percakapan mereka tadi. Ia rasa antriannya juga masih lama karena sangat banyak yang periksa.

Karena kebosanan, Jaejoong akhirnya mengambil earphone yang ada di tasnya, menyambungkan kabelnya ke handphonenya dan memasang di telinganya. Jaejoong menikmatinya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, bernyanyi pelan menikmati lagu yang bersenandung di telinganya.

..

..

..

TBC

Cerita kedua nih!

ahkir2 ni sering nonton drakor yg medis-medis sih, jadilah.

Jae ama Yun belum ketemu secara resmi nih, chap depan baru penuh sama mereka :) semua butuh proses dan alur...

kenapa Yun gk dokter? #pengen aja yun itu perawat. #geunyang.

chap endnya udah ada kok. tinggal di publish.

Garing? membosankan? tak apa, inilah karya saya yang melintas seenak jidat

lanjut?

mean to review?

THANKS BEFORE


	2. Chapter 2

"Meet in Hospital"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance and Sad

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum aka Key, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Park (?) Seulgi, Lee Jinki aka Onew, ETC.

Length : 2shoot. 2 of 2 (end)

Rated : T-M (for words)

Warning: GS (genderswitch), typos bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD probably, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

THANKS BEFORE

summary :dia tidak memakai kaca mata lagi/ Apa ini namanya ketertarikan yang muncul pada pandangan pertama?/ apa aku harus memanggilmu oppa?/ Yunho adalah perawat magang. Jaejoong sakit dan Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit.

..

Rumah sakit sedang lenggang, tidak sesibuk kemarin. Para pasien pun masih terlihat tidur di beberapa (banyak) kamar.

Pagi itu terasa segar tetapi Yunho dan kawan sepekerjaannya merasa begitu lelah, mereka berjaga malam dan sekarang mereka merasa begitu lemas dan mengantuk. Yunho akan pulang ke rumah pagi ini karna sudah waktunya dia untuk istirahat dan nanti ia akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi untuk bekerja.

Yunho adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang hampir lulus dan sedang magang bekerja di Bon Hospital. Bisa di bilang ia sudah di terima bekerja disana secara terikat karena ia sudah menerima panggilan bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya menunggu wisudanya, ia akan lebih bersyarat untuk menjadi perawat dan status magangnya akan langsung terganti menjadi Pegawai tetap.

Yunho membasuh wajanya di wastapel toilet pegawai dan mengelap wajah lelahnya yang basah dengan tisu dan membuangnnya di tempat sampah.

"ahh ngantuknya" Yunho memijat-mijat lehernya dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kesegala arah untuk merilekskan lehernya yang sedikit tegang. Ia masih berdiri di depan wastapel yang berbingkai kaca besar.

"Hei Yun"

"Ya Park Yoochun! kenapa wajahmu sangat mengerikan!" Yunho terkejut dan bergidik melihat wajah Yoochun yang berbingkai mata merah dan terlihat bengkak serta rambut yang tidak tertata rapi. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

"hah, pasienku adalah seorang kakek kuat yang selalu teriak-teriak saat kami akan menyuntikkan obat padanya, ia akan meloncat dari ranjang pasien untuk melawan" Yoochun menggaruk samping belakang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya yang sangat lelah.

Yunho meringis melihat kawannya itu begitu memprihatinkan, untung saja ia mendapatkan pasien yang gampang dan tak mengerikan seperti itu.

"untung saja pasienku adalah ibu-ibu yang tenang"

Yoochun membasuh wajahnya dan sedikit membasahi rambutnya agar lelihat lebih fresh "enak sekali kau!"

Yunho tersenyum senang karena merasa beruntung.

..

..

Jaejoong sudah mulai menjalani rawat inap di Rumah sakit hari ini dan ia sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke sana.

Jaejoong belum memberitahukan penyakitnya pada sahabat satu-satunya itu alias Key dan ia merasa menyesal karenanya. Jaejoong hanya tidak mau orang merasa kasihan padanya yang begitu menyedihkan menurutnya. Masih muda harus menerima penyakit mengerikan. Entah kapan ia akan memberitahukan pada Key.

"Joongie kau sudah siap belum? Ayo berangkat"

Jaejoong melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Jam sepuluh lebih. Jaejoong mengehembuskan nafas. Ia harus semangat dan harus tabah menghadapi ini.

"ne eomma! aku sudah siap!" Teriaknya nyaring dari dalam kamarnya agar eommanya bisa mendengarnya.

..

..

Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam kamar inapnya. Ada empat ranjang dalam satu kamarnya. Dan jaejoong mendapatkan ranjang yang dekat dengan jendela menghadap pemandangan luar. Jaejoong juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju pasien dan sudah di infus oleh perawat wanita tadi di tangan kanannya. Jadwal operasinya belum di tentukan karena masih harus dilakukan pemeriksaan.

"Tunggu di sini, eomma akan membeli roti"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangannya. Kosong hanya ada dia yang mengisi.

"kenapa sangat sepi di sini"

Jaejoong berpikir apa hanya ia di kota ini yang mendapat penyakit seperti itu sehingga tidak mempunyai teman sepenyakit. Jaejoong meringis, betapa tidak beruntungnya dia.

Jaejoong berbaring dan mulai memainkan Handphonenya dengan tangan kirinya.

KRIETT

Seseorang masuk dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari handphonenya.

..

..

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ibu-ibu hamil yang mengisi tempat di depan dan sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Pasien yang mengisi di sebelah kananya adalah ibu hamil dan di seberang ranjangnya adalah ibu yang menderita penyakit Kista.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, ia menspekulasikan bahwa kamar ini untuk orang yang melakukan operasi pada perutnya.

Mrs. Kim datang dan langsung melihat ada pasien lain selain anaknya disini. Ia menyapa sebentar pada ibu hamil tersebut. "wah anak keberapa?"

Ibu muda itu tersenyum. "kedua"

"hmm anak pertama apa?"

"perempuan"

"aku rasa anakmu laki-laki kali ini"

"benarkan? dari mana anda tahu" terselip nada senang disana. Ia sangat mengharapkan anak laki-laki yang lahir kali ini.

"aku bisa melihat dari wajahmu" Kata Mrs. Kim tersenyum.

"baiklah aku datangi anakku dulu ya"

"ne gamsahamnida ahjumma" wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan membaringkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat, ia menunggu suaminya yang masih belum juga selesai dengan urusan resepsionis.

"Joongie ini makan roti dulu"

Jaejoong mengakat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk pada layar hpnya.

"Ne eomma" dan yang Jaejoong lihat lagi, eommanya kembali bercengakrama bersama ibu yang berada di seberang ranjang Jaejoong yang menderita Kista. Eommanya memang suka berteman dan selalu ramah pada orang.

..

..

Yunho kali ini mendapat pertukaran pasien. Ia harus menjaga pasien di ruang nomor tiga puluh enam yang ruangannya diisi oleh ibu hamil.

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan pertukaran ini, di manapun ia ditempatkan, ia tidak merasa keberatan, semua ini memang kerjaannya jadi ia tidak boleh menolak.

"baiklah kembali bekerja!"

Semuanya bubar saat atasan selesai dengan menjelaskan pertukaran ruang, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kerja dengan beberapa yang akan ke ruang pasien baru mereka.

"Apa kau yang berjaga diruang tiga puluh enam? botol infus anakku akan segera habis"

Yunho mendongak saat sebelumnya membaca data tiga pasien yang akan dia pegang.

Yunho mengangguk. "ne nyonya, maaf tunggu sebentar saya akan mengambilkan, silahkan anda masuk kembali"

Mrs. Kim mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar anaknya.

Yunho mengambil satu botol dan membawanya ke kamar tersebut, kaca mata bacanya ia lepas dan menaruhnya di meja yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

KRIETTT

Bunyi pintu tergeser dan Yunho masuk dengan sebelumnya menundukkan kepalanya sebentar pada pasien yang ada di dalam dan memberikan senyum simpul.

Jaejoong sedang melamun memikirkan sekolahnya, rawat inapanya pasti akan berlangsung lama dan ia akan banyak ketinggalan pelajaran.

"hah nilaiku bagaimana" desahnya.

Jaejoong baru tersadar saat merasakan kabel infusnya bergoyang dan ada perawat namja yang sedang memasangkan botol infusnya.

Jaejoong mendongak melihat pada namja itu.

'dia yang menabrakku kan?' Jaejoong mengingat perawat di sampingnya ini yang menabraknya saat ia pertama kali datang periksa.

Perawat itu tersenyum simpul pada Jaejoong.

'dia tidak memakai kaca mata lagi'

"Bagaimana parasaan mu, apa ada keluhan?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah memegang buku catatan kecil untuk mencatat keluhan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka bibirnya. "biasa saja, tidak ada keluhan"

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu jika ada keluhan bisa panggil saya" Yunho memberikan senyumnya pada Jaejoong dan di balas anggukan oleh Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan raut wajah biasa, tapi di dalam dirinya ia merasa begitu terpesona pada perawat di depannya itu. Bahkan matanya masih memandang pada punggung perawat yang semakin menjauh itu.

Mrs. Kim menyempatkan berterima kasih pada Yunho dan dibalas Yunho dengan senyuman.

..

..

Yunho tahu dan masih ingat dengan jelas jika Yeoja yang baru saja diperiksanya itu adalah Yeoja yang ia tabrak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum membanyangkan hal yang menurutnya aneh. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tertarik pada gadis itu. Aneh sekali. Apa ini namanya ketertarikan yang muncul pada pandangan pertama?, Yunho terkekeh.

Dibacanya data yang ada di pegangannya. Data untuk pasiennya.

"Kim Jaejoong tujuh belas tahun, tumor"

Yunho terdiam memandangi tulisan itu. Hatinya merasa sedih melihat data yeoja itu. Pantas saja yeoja itu terlihat begitu sedih di matanya dan juga sangat pendiam, ternyata ia mempunyai penyakit yang cukup mengerikan di umur mudanya.

..

..

Malam ini di ruangan Jaejoong, pasien yang berada di seberang ranjang Jaejoong mengeluh tentang dirinya yang sakit di bagian pinggang kanan. Ketua perawat datang bersama dua perawat lainnya termasuk Yunho. Yunho ikut karena ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong yang selalu terbayang-bayang dipikirannya. Oh apa sekarang ia sedang mendapat serangan cinta dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat berantakan itu. Ia sudah merasakan dirinya begitu penasaran dan juga ketertarikan pada gadis itu setelah kurang lebih satu minggu ini.

Saat masuk keruangan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho hanya bisa melihat punggung Jaejoong yang sedang memandang pada lelampuan atau mungkin juga bintang-bintang yang ada di depan kaca jendela sebelah ranjangnya. Rambut Jaejoong begitu berantakan tak tersisir, wajahnya pun tidak terpoles bedak sedikitpun tapi kenapa Yunho selalu merasa berbunga saat melihat wajah polos Jajeoong memandang padanya.

Yunho melirik-lirik pada Jaejoong yang tidak memandang padanya. Yunho berharap Jaejoong memandang padanya agar ia bisa merekam wajah polos Jaejoong secara keseluruhan dengan sempurna.

Yunho terdiam saat melihat Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang padanya. Terpana tampa sebab dengan mata Jaejoong yang terlihat menyelam padanya.

"Yun! Yunho-ah!"

Yunho tersadar saat mendengar nada bentakan dari teman seperawatnya.

"ah jwaesonghamnida"

"ambil suntikan dan bawa obat neoromin juga!"

Yunho langsung mengagguk dan berlari saat menerima perintah dari kepala perawat. Astaga ia tadi terlalu terpaku pada Jaejoong sehingga melalaikan tugasnya.

Yunho kembali dengan cepat dan terburu, tapi langkahnya kali ini malah membawanya ke ranjang Jaejoong. Ia terdiam. memikirkan keerobohan keduanya yang sangat tidak fokus dan memalukan.

Jaejoong kebingungan saat perawat yang ia tahu berwajah tampan itu membawa obat kepadanya.

'bukankah untuk ibu itu' batinnya.

Yunho menggaruk tengkungnya dan dengan cepat mangalihkan langkahnya berbalik arah menghampiri ranjang ibu yang menderita kista. Ia menunduk sebentar pada perawat kepala dan menyengir minta maaf.

Jaejoong terkikik dan tersenyum melihat kekonyolan yang baru saja terjadi. Astaga itu sangat lucu menurutnya dan itu cukup menghiburnya. Jaejoong pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebelumnya, memandangi bintang dan lampu-lampu komplek rumah yang dekat dengan bangunan rumah sakit.

Yunho berdebar saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong menertawainya dan tersenyum manis. Ternyata senyumnya sangat manis. Pikir Yunho. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pasien yang masih di urus oleh kepala perawat walaupun tanpa disadarinya matanya selalu melirik-lirik berulang pada Jaejoong yang kembali pada aktivitas memandangi malam.

..

..

Setiap pemeriksaan, Yunho selalu menyempatkan untuk mencoba mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, awalnya Jaejoong begitu pasif dan bingung untuk merespon, tetapi akhirnya ia hanya merespon dengn sikap biasa. bagaimanapun ia tidak merasa harus mempunyai teman atau mendapatkan kekasih *mungkin* saat di rumah sakit ini. Ia rasa ia hanya harus fokus pada penyakitnya dan penyembuhannya. Tetapi setiap Yunho datang dan mencoba bertanya keluhan ataupun hal diluar pertanyaan dari penyakit Jaejoong, entah kenapa hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga saat melihat Yunho tersenyum begitu tampan kepadanya. Ia sepertinya menyukai perawat tampan itu. Lalu apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan? menyakatan perasaan? tidak mungkin baginya. Sudahlah, mungkin Jaejoong hanya akan menganggap perasaannya angin lalu. Ia disini untuk penyembuhan dan belum saatnya untuk memikirkan kekasih.

Jaejoong medesah bosan. Tidak ada ibu ataupun Changmin yang menemaninya seperti biasa. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa jam segini ibu dan Changmin belum datang.

Jaejoong sudah di rumah sakit selama sepuluh hari dan ia belum juga dioperasi karena ia kekuarangan darah, sehingga ia harus di tambah darah dulu. Darahnya adalah O. Yang Jajeoong tahu orang yang berdarah O itu kuat tapi kenapa darahnya tidak bisa melawan penyakit mengerikan yang dideritanya. Jaejoong merengut memikirkan itu. Mungkin darah O bukan darah Kuat!. Changmin mempunyai darah A dan sangat Jarang sakit. Ia selalu iri pada Changmin!.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang ditambah darah dan ia tidak boleh duduk ataupun bergerak banyak, hanya boleh berbaring.

Jaejoong meringis saat merasakan darah masuk mengalir pada dirinya. Sesi pengisisan darah adalah yang paling sakit untuknya. Selama sejam-an darah itu baru akan kosong dari tempatnya dan Jaejoong harus menahan sakit jika itu mengalir kepadanya, ditambah ia tidak bisa bergerak banyak dan berduduk.

"aduh" keluh Jaejoong meringis kesakitan pada pergelangan tangannya yang menyambungkan darah masuk.

Key datang menjenguknya beberapa kali beberapa hari yang lalu dan itu yang pertama kalinya. Key hampir menangis melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat lemah terbaring di ranjangnya.

_'kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!' katanya menahan tangis._

_Jaejoong tersenyum tenang 'aku tidak mau kau khawatir dan memandang menyedihkan padaku'_

_'kau jahat sekali! tidak menganggap ku sahabatmu!'_

_'kau ini selalu cerewet sekali! sudah jangan menangis, setelah operasi ini, semua akan selesai! dan kau tentu saja sahabat terbaikku! emm terima kasih buah yang kau bawa sangat banyak!'_

_'huhuhu Jaejoong kau jahat sekali padaku!' Key menangis tersedu sambil mengelap lelehan air matanya yang susah berghenti._

_'dasar cengeng'_

Jaejoong tertawa membanyangkan kedatangan pertama Key ke rumah sakit. Key menangis sangat histeris sehingga Jajeoong kesusahan menghentikan tangisan Key.

Jaejoong memandang kesekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya diruangan ini. Mungkin pasien lain sedang cek ke lantai satu. Cek langsung ke dokter untuk memberikan keluhan. Pagi tadi dokter tidak datang ke ruangan mereka, entah Jaejoong juga tak tahu. Mungkin dokter lupa, Pikirnya. Pikiran yang tidak asuk akal tapi hanya itu yang terpikir di otaknya. Jaejoong akan cek jika eommanya datang nanti.

KRIETTT

Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati perawat bernama Yunho itu masuk keruangannya.

'periksa lagi? kenapa cepat sekali?'

Yunho tersenyum. "hai! hmm ada keluhan?"

Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyum seadanya untuk membalas senyum Yunho.

"Tidak ada"

"ah baiklah aku periksa tensi mu dulu"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"110/90 sip normal" Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum. "di mana ibu mu?"

"belum datang"

"ahh, apa kau butuh sesuatu? em makanan?"

Jaejoong tertawa kebingungan "ahaha. tidak perlu"

"oh.. hahah"Yunho tertawa garing dan membuat Jaejoong tambah terkikik. Poin plus untuk Yunho karena melihat wajah ceria Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu murung.

"hmm boleh aku memanggilmu Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, mendapat teman disini lumayan juga untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuknya.

"kau Yunho?"

Yunho tersenyum. "ternyata kau sudah tahu namaku"

"aku tahu sejak kau salah memberikan obat saat itu" Jaejoong kembali terkikik saat mengingat itu. "sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, apa aku harus memanggilmu oppa?"

"terserah padamu saja menanggilku apa"

"apa kau seorang mahasiswa?"

"ne aku sudah semester akhir. Jaejoong-ah, apa kau su-"

KRIETTT

"noonaaaaa"

"Changmin jangan teriak!" seru Mrs. Kim.

Yunho menghentikan perkataannya dan langsung bungkam, ia gugup saat melihat ibu Jaejoong datang.

"noona!"

"ah aku permisi dulu Jaejoong-ah" Yunho memberikan senyumannya untuk Jaejoong dan .

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membalas tersenyum manis.

..

..

Yunho tersenyum senang saat ia keluar dari kamar inap Jaejoong. Tadi itu hanya alasannya saja untuk memeriksa Jaejoong, pemeriksaan untuk Jaejoong masih dua jam lagi. Hanya agar ia bisa mengobrol dengan Jaejoong dan akhirnya ia menggunakan cara itu.

Yunho senang karena berhasil membuat percakapan yang cukup panjang dan menyenangkan dengan Jaejoong, ia juga akan di panggil 'oppa' oleh Jaejoong. Oh kenapa ia merasa seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta. menggelikan sekali.

"hei kau terlihat senang sekali Yun!"

"Ah yoochun-ah, tidak apa kok!" katanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"kau menyukai pasien remaja itu ya?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya hampir menyatu. Bagaiman Yoochun bisa tau, pikirnya.

"kau tahu dari siapa?"

"apa! jadi benar?! aku tadi hanya menebak!"

Yunho tergagap dan kelabakan. Panik mulai menyerangnya. "mwo?! Ya kau tidak boleh bilang pada yang lain!"

"ahaha kau lucu sekali, segitu saja panik, aku bukan penyebar gosip kok. Dun worry"

"awas saja kau"

Yoochun bersiul "hmm love in hospital"

"ya! diam!"

..

..

Hari ini ternyata Jaejoong operasi dan Yunho tidak sempat melihat ia masuk ruang operasi. Yunho sedih dan ketakutan jika berita buruk datang tentang Jaejoong tetapi ia menggeleng. Operasi seperti itu pasti tidak terlalu beresiko, jadi Jaejoong pasti selamat.

Yunho juga sedih karena kepala perawat memberitahukan bahwa akan ada pertukaran ruangan lagi dan ia pasti tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong seeing-sering.

"hah kenapa aku dapat lantai empat!"

ruangan Jaejoong di lantai dua dan jika ia bekerja dilantai empat, pasti skala bertemu Jaejoong menjadi begitu mustahil. Yunho menghela nafas kecewa.

"Yu-"

"main seulgi-ah, aku sedang pusing!" tanpa mendengar perkataan dari seulgi lagi, Yunho langsung berlalu pergi.

Seulgi cemberut, ia bahkan belum selesai berbicara.

..

..

Yunho terkejut saat mendengar dari teman perawatnya yang menjaga di ruangan Jaejoong mengatakan pasien bernama Jaejoong akan pulang hari ini. Astaga! apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak mendatangi dan menyapa Jaejoong, ia sibuk dengan pasiennya yang sering mengamuk. Ia mendapat pasien yang susah untuk ruangannya.

Yunho langsung bergegas untuk mendatangi kamar Jaejoong dan melihat lewat kaca pintu, Jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, ada ayah, ibu serta adiknya yang Yunho tahu bernama Changmin.

Yunho ingin masuk rasanya tapi ia takut dan malu. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah frustasi, apa ini perpisahan untuknya dan Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng, ia tidak mau itu. Ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya. Saat itu saat ia ingin menyatakan perasaan pada Jaejoong, ibunya dan Changmin datang, jadi Yunho mengurungkan niatnya.

Yunho menunggu diluar. Mungkin saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar ia akan mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbicara.

Handphone Yunho berdering dan yunho langsung mengangkat terlpon yang ternyata berasal dari Yoochun itu.

"wae chun?"

"ya! kau kemana?! pasien kita mengamuk! aku butuh bantuanmu! cepat kesini, perawat kepala sudah marah padamu yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Kau mau dipecat!"

"ya. ya.. tunggu!"

Yunho berdecak. Bingung harus kembali ke pekerjaannya dan membantu Yoochun atau menunggui Jaejoong.

Akhirnya ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi, Jaejoong akan ia pikirkan nanti.

..

..

Jaejoong kecewa saat perawat yang ia tahu bernama Yunho yang sempat berbincang beberapa kali dengannya itu tidak pernah ia lihat lagi semenjak ia pamit saat ibunya dan Changmin datang.

'apa ia tidak bekerja lagi?'

Jaejoong melambatkan langkahnya ia masih berharap bisa melihat perawat tampan itu saat ia pergi dari ruangannya.

Jaejoong menunduk sedih, ia sudah di pintu utama keluar masuk rumah sakit dan setelah puas mengelilingkan matanya untuk mencari Yunho, tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya. Sepertinya memang hari itu adalah akhir dari mereka.

END

KIDDING :)

TWO MONTH LATER

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya Key terlalu berlebihan. Menangisi Jinki yang kecelakaan karena sepedanya menabrak sepeda lain.

"bagaimana jika dia patah tulang, hilang ingatan, gegar otak?, bahkan mati?! hueee aku tidak punya teman untuk kejar-kejaran lagiii"

Jaejoong rasa alasannya bukan 'tidak punya teman untuk kejar-kejaran lagi' tapi lebih kepada KEY ITU MENYUKAI JINKI. Jaejoong tentu tahu itu. Ia juga menyadari jika Jinki juga menyukai Key karena hanya Key lah yang selalu ia ganggu dan juga berikan senyum. Orang lain belum tentu mau ia berikan senyum karena bisa dikatakan Jinki itu cuek pada sekitar kecuali Key, Aneh memang tapi itulah faktanya. Ia juga pernah sih di berikan senyuman oleh Jinki yang biasa Key panggil Dubu itu, tapi dengan Key, Jinki selalu memberikan berbagai senyumam, dari jail, bahagia, cool sampai menggoda. Bukankah itu terlalu jelas. Sebagai info jika Jinki itu sedikit (banyak) populer karena kepintarannya.

Jaejoong sekarang menjadi gadis yang kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya. Penyakit tumornya sudah diangkat habis oleh dokter dan ia merasa lega karena itu. Walau sebenarnya ia cukup sedih karena mengetahui satu rahimnya di ambil dan ia takut tidak bisa hamil, tetapi eommanya memberitahunya jika satu rahimnya masih bisa dipergunakan untuk hamil sehingga ia merasa cukup tenang.

"hmm berhentilah menangis, nanti kita jenguk dia di rumah sakit, kau sudah dapat nomor kamarnya kan?"

Key mengangguk dan mengelap wajahnya dari air matanya yang membasahi.

"diamlah, pulang sekolah kita jenguk!"

..

..

Jaejoong dan Key sudah berada di ruangan rawat Jinki. Wow ruangannya VIP, Jaejoong berdecak, Jinki orang kaya ternyata.

"Yak dubu pabbo, kau itu mau mati ya!"

Jaejoong hanya diam memandangi pasangan didepannya itu.

Jinki hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan dari gadis yang disukainya itu. Mungkin kali ini ia akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Key karena hanya ada dia dan Key di ruangan ini. Entah kemana Jejoong yang ia lihat tadi berdiri di dekat pintu, Jinki tak mau memusingkan itu.

"Key-ah. Nan niga johayo" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Key balas tersenyum, "maaf! orang yang jadi kekasihku harus mengabulkan tiga permintaanku dulu" katanya jail.

Jinki tersenyum menggoda. "siapa bilang aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?"

"YAK!"

..

..

Jaejoong sedang duduk di kantin rumah sakit, percuma ia datang bersama Key karena ia seperti obat nyamuk yang tak laku saat pasangan yang heboh dikelasnya itu bertemu. Lebih baik ia menyingkir diam-diam.

Jaejoong menyedot minuman dinginnya dan memandangi kesekeliling kantin. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat orang yang dulu pernah mejadi perawatnya. Orang itu juga memandangnya lekat. Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergegas pergi. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan ingin mencari angin segar.

Yunho langsung berdiri saat melihat yeoja yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan terlihat dipandangannya, kali ini ia tidak boleh melepaskannya.

"ah Jaejoong-ah! tunggu!"

Yunho cepat-cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk ke taman belakang, tempat sunyi jauh lebih baik untuknya.

"maaf kenapa anda menarikku!"

Yunho terkejut. Anda?. Apa Jaejoong sudah melupakannya?.

"kau lupa denganku? aku Yunho!"

"tidak aku tidak lupa, aku hanya bertanya! aku kira oppa yang melupakanku"

Wajah Yunho seketika lega. Ia kira Jaejoong melupakannya.

Yunho berdehem sebentar. Ia merasa senang saat Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan 'Oppa'. "saat itu aku dipindah tugas kan ruangan, jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, mian!"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum. "tidak apa"

"aku ingin bertanya padamu"

Yunho begitu berdebar saat ini, ini akan menjadi yang pertama untuknya menyatakan perasaan, dulu selalu sang Yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka duluan, Yunho pun hanya bisa mengagguk walau tidak menyukai benar, faktor kasihanlah yang mendominasinya untuk menerima yeoja-yeoja itu. Mungkin bila dihiting-hitung, ia baru tiga kali pacaran dengan jangka waktu yang sangat sebentar. Paling lama satu bulan jika ia tidak salah ingat.

Jaejoong masih menunggu ucapan Yunho yang terkesan terpotong itu.

"apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, terkejut dan bingung. Tidak dipungkiri dadanya berdebar saat lama tidak melihat perawat tampannya itu.

"belum"

Yunho menelan air liurnya gugup.

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jaejoong malah terkikik lucu melihat Yunho yang begitu gugup didepannya, bahkan peluh sudah berbiji-biji di dahinya.

"kenapa oppa sangat gugup? ahahah.. baiklah aku terima!"

"apa?!"

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasih oppa!"

"benarkah? wow, apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu?" Yunho langsung menutup rapat mulutnya karena mengatakan hal yang aneh dan keterlaluan itu. Tadi perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Saat di kamar rawat, bibir Jaejoong terkesan pucat sehingga saat melihat bibir merah Jaejoong yang begitu cantik membuatnya memikirkan untuk mencium Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "kurasa boleh"

"apa?!"

"kenapa sangat lama!" Jaejoong langsung maju dan berjinjit.

CUP

..

END

Ini dia endnya... gmna ?

Ngomong2 ada gk yg paling tidak berkaca-kaca baca di dua capter cerita ini? klo ada berarti saya berhasil membuat ini Sad..klo gk da ya...dududududu.. hehe

Membosankan? garing? tidak apa ini adalah karya saya yang melintas di kepala. #tidakbosan-bosanmengingatkan#

review? :)

THANKS BEFORE


End file.
